El pasado y el ahora
by MonkaYazar
Summary: Tai estaba preparado para su fiesta de graduación con sus amigos, sin embargo todo le recuerda a una promesa incompleta, a algo que nunca se atrevió a hacer y las cosas no salen precisamente como se esperaban. La vida amorosa del moreno siempre ha sido complicada pero esa noche se da cuenta que quizás todo tenia cierto sentido.


Hola, hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir un fanfic de digimon y al final esta historia se escribió prácticamente sola un día, espero les guste, yo disfrute mucho escribiéndola, no sé cómo se me ocurría cada cosa, la verdad, solo fluyo por si sola.

**Advierto** que es una historia sobre Sora y Tai, y que está en categoría (rate) de M porque insinúa temas para adultos, pero no manera tan explícita o grosera. También tengo que decir, por si es de su interese, que esta es la primera de mis historias en esta categoría, ya que normalmente escribo historias que pueden ser leídas por gente de todas las edades, pero como ya dije ¡la historia prácticamente se escribió ella misma!-autora se ríe por unos segundos.

**Declaración**: Solo quería decir lo obvio, Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen., solo esta historia en sí, la cual escribo sin ningún beneficio mayor que la diversión propia y talvez la de algún lector de fanfiction.

Una noche extraña

_-"Si Luis, ¿Sabías que el 50 por ciento de los estudiantes de Odaiba de ultimo año se gradúa hoy?"- _Decía un locutor proveniente de una radio de auto_._

_-"Tenga cuidados al conducir y chicos, sean respetuosos con sus novias y parejas".- _Se escuchaba una risa proveniente de los dos locutores.

_-¿_Tai podemos apagar esta mierda de radio?- Decía Matt en el asiento de copiloto mientras su mejor amigo estaba manejando el auto, no era realmente un buen auto, era viejo, seguramente ya había pasado por varios dueños pero era el mejor auto que sus padres le podían dar.

-No, no podemos.- Dijo Tai algo molesto.

-¿Qué?- al rubio le sorprendió la respuesta sin explicación del castaño- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno porque…- Tai intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarlo.

-Porque cada vez que Mimi está ebria y va en un auto lo único que la calma de marearse es una radio donde hablen personas.- Explico Sora, la novia de Matt.

-¡¿Es enserio?!- exclamo Matt- Es difícil de creer, no esperábamos que Mimi terminaría así tan temprano.

-Yo tampoco- Tai suspiro, quería mucho a Mimi y siempre la protegería, pero muchas veces tenia este tipo de acciones infantiles y egoísta, como cuando era pequeña y estaban en el digimundo. Parecía que nunca pensaba en él o en las consecuencias.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer Tai?- le pregunto Matt a lo que la colorina también reacciono y puso atención al chico que iba conduciendo mientras sostenía la cabeza de su amiga en su regazo.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer con qué?- Tai le pregunto a su amigo, la paciencia se le estaba agotando y con todo lo que paso en la noche hasta ahora, no sabía cuánto limite le quedaba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Mimi?- recalco su amiga.

_-"Son las 1:27 minutos, gracias por acompañarnos en radio Odaiba".- _decía un mensaje de la radio_._

-Supongo que… los iré a dejar a ustedes y luego…. Iré a dejar a Mimi a casa- les explico Tai.

-¡¿Qué?!- Sora y Matt exclamaron.

-Tai, no puedes estar hablando enserio, es nuestra última noche como compañeros de clases, de los tres.-Le reclamo la jugadora de Tenis.

-Amigo, no puedes dejar que Mimi te arruine esta noche. Ven con nosotros y diviértete.- Le pidió el rubio.

-Chicos- Tai suspiro para aclarar sus ideas- Mimi es mi novia hace prácticamente un año, yo tome la decisión de invitarla acá. Yo tomo las consecuencias de mis actos.

Tai y Matt habían tenido todo planeado hace unas semanas, irían a la fiesta oficial de la escuela para la graduación, y se quedarían hasta las 12 o un poco más, nadie se quedaba más allá de esa hora en una fiesta de escuela, normalmente no había alcohol y estaban controlados todo el tiempo, así que la mayoría de la clase iría a celebrarlo a un lugar en el centro de la ciudad donde nadie los molestaría. Podrían estar ahí hasta las 3 o 4, diablos podían estar hasta las 8 de la mañana y nadie les diría nada, después de todo era su fiesta de graduación. Cuando Tai le dijo a Mimi de los planes, ella estaba muy feliz, era obvio, a Mimi le importaba mucho ir a la fiesta, le gustaría decir que estuvo con todos los graduados en la fiesta de graduación, pero desgraciadamente algunos alumnos empezaron a entrar alcohol a la fiesta de la escuela, y bueno, Mimi no pudo controlar sus impulsos ni su ansiedad, así que ahora estaba ahí, semi-conciente en su auto, con sus otros 2 mejores amigos, camino a la fiesta de graduación por sus compañeros, solo para irse por miedo a que vomitara o hiciera cualquier locura.

-Pero Tai- exclamo Matt.

-Matt, no todos los chicos tienen la suerte de tener una novia que se pueda mantener sobria todo el tiempo, así que disfruta de tu suerte, como normalmente lo haces, y pásenlo bien juntos.- les dijo Tai mientras conducía.

-¿Seguro Tai?- La respuesta quedo ahí sin ser contestada aunque tanto el rubio como la colorina sabían que Tai no era alguien que cambiara de idea fácilmente.

_-"Alex sabes de lo que deberíamos hablar esta noche."- _Un locutor le pregunto al otro.

_-"¿De qué? Ya veo tu sonrisa diabólica desde acá".- _respondió el otro con uno tono burlesco_._

_-"Bueno en honor a los graduados, porque no hablamos de sexo adolescente. ¿Te parece?".- _Exclamo el primer locutor de la radio.

-¡Tai!- exclamo Sora enojada porque todavía estuvieran escuchando esa estación de radio mientras que Matt reía. Tai también rio.

-No es que no quiera escuchar conversaciones sexuales con ustedes querida Sora- le hablo Tai- Pero este auto es viejo y lamentablemente solo puede captar una estación de radio, y por horrible que sea, creo que es preferible escuchar esto que no escuchar nada en este momento, dijo esto último inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia donde estaba Mimi.

Sora giro sus ojos mientras que Matt seguía riendo de la situación. La radio de Odaiba se consideraba bastante popular entre los jóvenes, y todos sabían que tarde en la noche hablaban temas que casi era mejor que los niños no escucharan.

_-"Entonces Luis, ¿Hiciste algo loco con una chica cuando estabas en la escuela?"- _pregunto el otro locutor riendo un poco, mientras que el otro locutor reía.

_-"La verdad Alex hice algo horriiible"- _respondió haciendo énfasis en la palabra horrible.

_-"¿Qué cosa?"._

_-"Bueno"- _el otro se aclaró la voz_- "Tenía un amigo, que era mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños, desde kinder, ni siquiera me acuerdo cuando nos conocimos"._

_-"No me digas que esta historia te involucra a ti y a tu amigo"- _Dijo el otro con un tono más agudo que el anterior.

-Oh por favor Luis dinos que si te involucra a ti y a tu mejor amigo- Dijo Matt imitando el tono de voz de un locutor de radio mientras llevaba sus manos el pelo de Tai para acariciarlo de forma provocativa, a lo que Tai rio más fuerte de lo normal.

Sora simplemente ignoraba la situación, no era que le molestara que Matt hiciera bromas actuando gay con el mejor amigo de ambos. De hecho ese regularmente era una de las cosas más gracioso que podía pasar estando los tres juntos. Pero no estaba tan cómoda escuchando conversaciones sexuales con su novio, su mejor amigo y Mimi prácticamente inconsciente.

Los chicos seguían poniendo atención a la transmisión

_-"Tú quisieras"- _hablo Luis retomando la conversación con su compañero- _"la verdad es que mi amigo empezó a salir con una chica que era realmente hermosa el año anterior a la graduación"._

_-"¿Y?"._

_-"Como éramos muy amigos, ella también se hizo parte de mi grupo de amigos y al final también se hizo cercana a mí"._

_-"Entonces supongo que tu…"_

_-"Exacto después de unos meses ya le había logrado robar la novia a mi mejor amigo, le robe a su chica de sus sueños"- _reía el locutor_- _

_-"Entonces ¿eres de esos amigos que no le importa robar la novia o la chica que le gusta a tu mejor amigo?"- _pregunto Alex.

_-"Supongo que no me importaba correr un poco de riesgo"- _Aclaro Luis.

"_¿Es una broma?"-_pensó Tai_- "De todas las veces que he estado en este auto con cualquiera de mis amigos, ¿Esto tiene que pasarme cuando estoy con Matt y Sora?" _Tai obviamente había tenido sentimientos por Sora cuando pequeños y el castaño se dio cuenta que prácticamente todos a su alrededor en esa época los veían como pareja, todos excepto ella y Matt, quienes habían empezado a salir juntos desde hace unos años atrás.

De la nada el ambiente se puso un poco tenso, ninguno de los tres mantenía contacto visual y ya no se escuchaban risas ni siquiera un respiro en el auto.

-Oh mierda- exclamo Matt muy bajo, que solo Tai se dio cuenta.

_-"y no sabes lo buena que estaba, tenía mucha experiencia"- _finalizo Luis_._

_-"Apuesto que sí, las mujeres prohibidas son las mejores ¿o me equivoco?"- _Le comento Alex_._

Sora y Tai no decían nada pero Matt ya no pudo soportar la situación, y en un intento de pánico, apago la radio_ "Lo estábamos pasando tan bien"-_pensó el rubio_- "no era necesario traer malos recuerdos"._

-Noooo- gritaron Tai y Sora cuando vieron que Matt apago la radio.

-¿Acaso quieren seguir escuchando?- pregunto el músico con una mirada irónica. Antes de que cualquiera respondiera se escuchó un ruido fuerte en el auto, era el sonido de una persona, una mujer, joven, era… Mimi. Se había mareado.

-Oh Matt- le grito Sora. Para la suerte de Sora, Mimi se movió fuertemente hacia el lado opuesto del auto donde se encontraba para lograr vomitar en la ventana, sin embargo para la mala suerte de Tai, su novia no consiguió el objetivo_._

Inmediatamente Tai estaciono el auto y los 4 jóvenes se bajaron del auto rápidamente. Mimi una vez abajo se sintió mejor, pero se fue a sentar en una parte de la calle para estar más tranquila, Sora fue a acompañarla por si necesitaba algo.

Tai y Matt se quedaron alrededor del auto esperando, de la nada Tai fue al asiento del piloto y saco una especie de pañuelo y una bolsa, se la paso a Matt.

-¿Qué?- Matt se le quedo mirando cuando vio que su amigo le intentaba pasar los utensilios de limpieza- Es tu novia, Tai

-Sí, lo sé, pero tú apagaste la radio.- le dijo el moreno a lo que Matt carraspeo y se fue a limpiar mientras Tai estaba mirando desde afuera.

- No puedo creer que algo tan feo salga de una chica tan bonita como Mimi- le grito Matt desde adentro del auto.

-Supongo- rio Tai- ya estoy algo acostumbrado con Kari. – No malentiendan al moreno, Kari no es una persona asquerosa, su hermana en efecto, era una niña muy dulce y delicada, pero también enfermiza. Tai, como hermano mayor, la había ayudado y acompañado en distintas situaciones, por lo que sabía que una chica podía tener los mismos problemas que un chico.

-Yo, no tengo hermanas Tai.- le comento el dueño del amuleto de la amistad.

-Tienes a Sora al menos.- le replico el otro.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando, en octavo grado, fuimos a ese parque de diversiones con Sora los tres?- rio Matt.

Tai se acordaba muy bien, después de un par de juegos, su amiga tenía la cara muy verde y fue cosa de tiempo a que "explotara" para vergüenza de ella.

_-Sora- le preguntaron ambos chicos- ¿estas segura que quieres subirte a este juego?- dijeron ambos apuntando una montaña rusa bastante empinada y muy alta._

_-Claro que si.- les reto Sora._

_-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Sora.- le dijo Matt._

_- Pero quiero.- le reclamo la pequeña._

_-Yo no me subiré esta vez, así que no te sientas presionada por mí, ¿tú vas Tai?_

_-Sí, Davis me dijo que esta era la mejor atracción del parque, sería tonto no subirme…- dijo el castaño._

Ambos se subieron a la montaña rusa, y Sora quedo realmente mal ese día, se tuvieron que devolver inmediatamente después de ese juego, pero por al menos tenían buenos recuerdos de ese día ¿o no?

-Tai- lo llamo el rubio.

-¿Si?- contesto.

-¿De verdad crees que esto va a funcionar?- pregunto.

-Claro que si- no tenía idea de lo que Matt hablaba en ese momento, pero sabía que Matt tenía que confiar en prácticamente todos los planes que él-Tai- creaba.

-¿De verdad no quieres terminar con Mimi?- La pregunta de su amigo lo pillo por sorpresa, sabía que Matt no estaba muy contento con la relación de él y la de Mimi, pero ambos lo pasaban bien.- Creo que todo esto, empezó como un capricho tuyo, y si no lo detienes pronto, les dolerá a los dos.

-Ni tienes idea de lo que hablas- Tai empezó a enojarse.

-Solo digo lo que pienso- dijo el rubio levantando sus hombros- desde el primer día pensé que ella buscaba a un tipo que fuera el capitán de cualquier equipo y que tu…- Matt se detuvo de hablar.

-Continua- lo desafío el castaño.

- ¡Tu solo buscabas una novia sexy!- le reclamo Matt.

_Tai se encontraba en la cancha de futbol, acaban de terminar el primer tiempo de un partido importante para el intercolegial. Tai era el capitán del equipo y para su felicidad iban ganando con una diferencia de dos puntos._

_El y todo su equipo estaban descansando y tomando agua en el entretiempo, Tai estaba tomando agua de un bebedero. De la nada escucho unos silbidos provenientes de donde estaba, sus compañeros le estaban probablemente silbando a una chica guapa. Miro, y era obvio que era por ella, Mimi era una de las amigas más antiguas de Tai, acababa de llegar hace unos pocos meses de vuelta de América. Por llegar del extranjero y ser una chica muy bonita todos los chicos la miraban, en especial sus compañeros de equipo, como se habían dado cuenta de su amistad con ella, a menudo le pedían que se la presentara, pero Tai siempre se preocupaba por todos sus amigos, no le presentaría cualquier tipo a Mimi._

_-Felicidades- Le dijo la chica con su pelo rosado- me ha gustado mucho ese gol que hiciste, tú y tu equipo son muy buenos._

_-Gracias Mimi.- Tai le sonrió- pero ¿Qué haces acá? En unos minutos vamos a volver a jugar, tienes que volver a tu asiento- le intento decir de la forma más amable posible._

_-Lo sé, lo se, es que…- Mimi empezó a balbucear por lo que Tai se preocupó ¿Su amiga estaba bien?- ¿Tai, nunca te has preguntado cómo serían las cosas si tú y yo saliéramos en una cita?- finalizo la chica con más confianza y sonriendo un poco al terminar la pregunta._

_La pregunta hizo ruborizar al castaño, no tenía idea que había venido a preguntarle eso, Mimi era una amiga muy antigua de él, desde el digimundo, un poco menos que de Sora y Matt. Tai no sabía que decirle, nunca pensó en él y Mimi como una posibilidad, el solo había tenido una novia y no tenía mucha experiencia en el amor, para sus 17 años tenía experiencia con las chicas, pero el amor era algo distinto, ¿Qué le iba a decir a Mimi?, mientras lo pensó vio como sus amigos desde la cancha lo miraban, al parecer Kari y Yolei sabían eso porque parecían bastante concentradas en él ¿acaso este era un plan?¿ Que podía querer Mimi de él?. Desde que había crecido un poco más y se había convertido en capitán del equipo era un hecho que las chicas se fijaban más en él, Tai tampoco era un santo, ¿pero Mimi?¿Acaso Sora sabia de esto?. Busco a su mejor amiga entre el público del partido, le costó un poco, pero ahí estaba su querida Sora besando con todas sus fuerzas a su, también mejor amigo, Matt Ishida. Ambos llevaban saliendo por como un año, Tai pensaba que estaba acostumbrado, pero verlos así en público, Tai solía tener sentimientos fuertes por Sora, y verla en situaciones como esa hacía que a veces se acordara de esos sentimientos y no se sintiera muy bien, siempre se pregunta si talves , simplemente… _

_-¿Tai?- Mimi lo llamo- Si no me vas a responder, tomare eso por un no.- Dijo retirándose a lo que Tai rio._

_-Mimi- Tai la llamo- sigues siendo todavía la misma niña mimada que conocí hace unos años ¿no?_

_-Talvez… posiblemente.- le respondió Mimi deteniéndose._

_-Qué tal si lo descubrimos el sábado, ¿estas libre?_

_-Claro_

_Vio como Mimi corrió hasta donde estaban las demás chicas para contarles, incluso a Sora, que reacciono bastante "feliz" por Mimi._

_Y así fue cosa de unas semanas que su relación se hiciera oficial._

-Mimi ya se siente mejor- dijo Sora acercándose a ellos, Matt ya había terminado de limpiar el asiento.

-¿Entonces volvemos a la ruta Tai?- le pregunto su amigo.

-Sí, será mejor que nos subamos al auto.

-Lo siento tanto- Tai sintió que una chica lo abrazaba desde atrás antes que entrara al auto- Prometo que no volverá a pasar algo así.

-No te preocupes- Tai sonrió- un error lo comete cualquiera Mimi.- Mimi lo empezó a besar en el cuello.- Sera mejor que entremos al auto para ir a dejar a Sora y Matt.

Entraron al auto en unos segundos y se dirigieron rumbo al local donde se iba a realizar la fiesta.

-Tai- Mimi llamo la atención de los tres en el auto- Ahora me siento mucho mejor, no será mala idea pasar y divertirnos un rato.- Tai rio.

-Mimi- llamo a su novia mientras Sora y Matt lo observaban- acabas de estar prácticamente inconsciente por todo el nivel de alcohol en tu sangre, creo que hoy no es tu noche.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Le replico la chica molesta- ¿Qué acaso eres mi padre?

-Nop- rio Tai- por eso mismo princesa, no me pienso pasar la noche preocupado de cuanto bebes y de si puedes caminar.-Tai lo dijo sin pensarlo mucho y se arrepintió un poco, pero quería hacerla entender, vio como Matt rio por el comentario, Mimi iba a interrumpir cuando Sora hablo

-Mimi, creo que Tai tiene razón, ya tomaste demasiado y no sé si puedas estar mucho tiempo despierta con todo lo que bebiste.

Matt volvió a reír de nuevo, pero Mimi lo escucho esta vez, ¿Acaso todos estaban en contra de ella en ese auto?

Sin más tiempo que perder, Tai logro llevar a sus amigos a la fiesta, y luego prosiguió para llevar a Mimi a su casa.

-Eres tan terco a veces.- Le dijo su novia.

-Solo lo hago por tu bien, Mimi.

Tai se fijó que Mimi estaba mandando mensajes a alguien, ¿Quién podía ser a esta hora? ¿Las dos de la tarde.

-¿A quién le escribes?

- Solo estoy anotando cosas que no quiero olvidar Tai- le dijo- No me distraigas.

Tai no era un novio celoso, y menos de Mimi, pero hace unas semanas atrás Kari le dijo que Mimi estaba en algo sospechoso. Tai no le creyó y no hablaron más del tema.

Una vez llegaron, Tai la acompaño a la puerta de su departamento.

-Me siento mal que no fuiste a la fiesta por mi culpa- Dijo Mimi haciendo un puchero de lo más dulce para Tai.

-Sabes que eso no importa- Dijo Tai abrazándola.

-Déjame recompensártelo.- Le dijo Mimi tomándolo adentro del departamento.

Desde que salían juntos Tai y Mimi habían tenido una excelente y periódica relación física. Ninguno de los dos era virgen cuando lo hicieron por primera vez, así que Tai nunca se preocupó mucho por los sentimientos de ella, sabía que los dos lo disfrutaban, podía sentirlo. Mimi era una carta en blanco a Tai, podían hacer lo que quisieran, experimentar, probar, Mimi y el eran bastante tolerante con cualquier idea nueva que se le viniera a cualquiera de los dos, era como si hacerlo de la forma norma fuera aburrido.

-No Mimi, hoy preferiría que no- dijo el castaño, ya estaba cansando de este día.

-¿Me estas rechazando Tai?- El antiguo líder de los niños elegidos vio cómo su novia tenía un sello fruncido en su cara a lo que el rio.

- Se podría decir que por hoy paso.- rio poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza algo avergonzado por la situación.

- sabes que es difícil que un chico me diga que no- suspiro Mimi- Yo también estoy cansada, supongo que nos estamos convirtiendo en una de esas parejas ¿no?.

-¿Esas parejas? – pregunto el moreno.

-Ya sabes, esas parejas que están en la monotonía- dijo la castaña con algo de preocupación. A lo que Tai volvió a reír.

-Hasta luego Mimi- le dio un beso y se fue finalmente a su casa.

Después de unos minutos Tai se fue a su casa, vio que la radio hacia ruidos extraños así la empezó a probar y antes que se diera cuenta, estaba escuchando de nuevo la estación de Odaiba, obviamente el programa no era transmitido al aire a esa hora, era una grabación.

_-"Bienvenidos al segmento del Doctor Klaus, experto en sexología y la Doctora Smith, experta en relaciones, recibiremos unas llamadas en vivo y los doctores les podrán responder todas sus dudas"- _Tai reconoció la voz de Alex de nuevo_._

Tai no pudo evitar reírse el segmento de las 3 de la mañana era una repetición de ese segmento que hacían a las 10 de la noche los viernes, Tai generalmente no solía escuchar todas esas cursilerías de sexo y amor.

_-"Hoydia quisiera hablar del sexo adolescente debido a los resultados de las últimas encuestas"_.-Tai reconoció una voz femenina, esa debía ser la Doctora.-_"Doctor haría los honores de contarle a nuestra audiencia"_

_-"Sí, Doctora, Como verán, las últimas encuestas revelan que la mayoría de los jóvenes que están por entrar a la universidad ahora, el 70% por ciento por al menos, perdió su virginidad a los 15 años"- _Dijo el famoso Doctor, Tai se imaginaba a un viejo con barba que debía estar diciendo todas esas cosas.

-"_Y ustedes, audio-oyentes, ¿A qué edad perdieron su virginidad_?"- Alex preguntaba

Tai no pensó que los resultados de esa encuesta fueran mentira, tenía 18 hoy en día y había perdido su virginidad a los 15… con Catherine.

Un joven de pelo desordenado y castaño de 15 años iba corriendo muy rápido. Ni el mismo entendía porque corría. Doblo unas cuantas calles hasta que sin darse cuenta choco con alguien tan fuerte que él y la otra persona con la cual choco se calló.

-Yo, lo siento mucho.- Dijo el joven, levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a la persona botada, muy rápidamente. Tai ni siquiera se fijó en la persona.

-Que acaso eres idiota, como no te fijas por donde caminas. – le dijo la otra persona a lo que Tai abrió los ojos.

-¡¿Matt?!- exclamo sorprendido- ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Vienes a ver a tu hermano?.

- Si- le respondió el rubio algo enojado, todavía le dolía la caída, no era difícil adivinar que había venido a venir a ver a Tk, pues se encontraban cerca de su casa.- ¿Y qué haces tú corriendo tan rápido?¿Te vienen persiguiendo?.

-También vengo a ver a tu hermano.- le explico Tai, mientras ponía las manos detrás de su cabeza y mostraba los dientes mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué?¿Desde cuándo visitas a Tk?- pregunto Matt algo sorprendido, ¿Qué hacia su mejor amigo camino a visitar a su hermano menor?.

-Te explico cuando veamos a Tk.

Sin más, los dos amigos caminaron el resto del camino hacia la casa del Ishida. Matt toco la puerta cuando una señora algo madura les abrió la puerta.

-Matt- lo saludo la señora Ishida abrazando a su hijo mayor.- No te esperaba, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?.

- vine a ver a Tk, normalmente lo hago los miércoles porque sé que tú tienes que ir a trabajar a esta hora y él se queda solo.- Tai no pudo evitar analizar la situación, sabía que Matt y Tk pasaban más tiempo juntos ahora que habían crecido, pero parecía que Matt seguía preocupado por su hermano menor como cuando estaban en el digimundo por primera vez, era obvio que Matt todavía sobreprotegía a Tk como cuando era niño, pero bueno, sería mejor no decirle eso , porque Matt jamás lo admitiría.

-Si Tk, me había comentado eso.- dijo la señora sonriendo, al parecer le agradaba que sus hijos pasaran tiempo juntos.- Pero… pero creo que a Tk se le olvido avisarte que hoy día se fue a casa de uno de sus compañeros para terminar un proyecto de la escuela.

-¿Ah?- exclamo Matt algo sorprendido- Si, se le debió olvidar- dijo Matt algo avergonzado por la situación. El castaño sabía que su amigo no veía a su mamá a menudo, así que era comprensible que actuara tímido o avergonzado con ella, Tai prefirió no burlarse de él.

-Está bien.- exclamo su madre de nuevo sonriendo.- Matt ¿él es tu amigo?- Dijo la señora poniéndole atención a Tai por primera vez desde que habían tocado la puerta.

-Sí, él es Tai, es mi compañero.- dijo el rubio.

-Es un gusto verla, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a la mamá de Matt y Tk.- Dijo Tai haciendo una especie de reverencia.

-Mucho gusto Tai, perdona pero no recuerdo la última vez que te vi.

- Tai también viajo al digimundo mamá.- le explico su hijo.- También tiene un digimon como yo y Tk.

-Ya veo.- dijo la señora.- Los invitaría a pasar pero tengo que irme al trabajo. Matt deja darte algo de dinero y puedes ir a tomar helado en la heladería que esta acá cerca con tu amigo, yo los invito.

-¿De verdad?- Matt se sorprendió por el gesto de su madre, no solía compartir mucho con ella, y muchas veces se preguntaba si esta lo seguía amando como cuando eran pequeños.- Muchas gracias mamá.

-Hasta luego hijo.- dijo la señora mientras le pasaba el dinero y lo abrazaba despidiéndose.- Fue un gusto verte Tai.

-Igualmente señora.- se despidió el aludido.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron a la heladería y ya estaban comiendo sus helados cuando retomaron la conversación. Tai había pedido un helado de vainilla y Matt uno de chocolate.

-Tai, no me dijiste porque habías venido a visitar a mi hermano.- le comento el rubio mientras sacaba una cucharada de helado de su plato.

- Ah si, bueno ¿te acuerdas cuando hicimos ese viaje por distintas partes del mundo para ver a los otros niños elegidos?- comenzó a hablar Tai.

-Claro- le dijo Matt, ¿que tenía que ver eso con la visita de su amigo?

-Bueno… yo fui con Tk a Francia y conocimos a Catherine, una niña elegida de alla, hoy día recibí una carta de ella.- le explico el moreno.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué dice?- Matt entendía todo ahora.- Tai rio.

-La verdad, está en francés y no tengo idea que dice, esperaba avisarle a Tk de la noticia y que él pudiera traducir la carta.

-Bueno, yo también estudie francés como Tk.- Tanto Tk como Matt eran parte francés por parte de su madre, el abuelo de ambos todavía vivía allá, se podía decir que por eso ambos eran rubios también, quien vaya a saber realmente. Lo que si sabían es que ambos al ser tercera generación podían acceder a la nacionalidad francesa todavía, por ende su madre los había incentivado a tomar clases de francés cuando pequeños y también habían pasado unos veranos en Francia con su abuelo, sin embargo esto se acabó cuando sus padres se separaron, por lo cual no muchos sabían de esta característica de Matt y su hermano.

-¡Eso es increíble Matt! No sabía eso de ti, ¿Te molestaría leerla?. Sin más el rubio le tradujo la carta a su amigo, la cual en resumen decía que el padre de Catherine había sido transferido a Tokio, y que llegaría en un mes y esperaba verlo a él y a Tk de nuevo, y poder conocer también a los otros niños elegidos.

- Wow eso es increíble.- Dijo Tai.

- Y ¿Cómo es esta chica Tai?- dijo el dueño del talismán de la amistad algo curioso, le parecía algo extraño que una chica que su amigo y su hermano a penas conocían esperaba volver a encontrarse con ellos, aunque no pudo evitar ver que por su forma de escribir, Catherine se veía como una chica simpática.

-Es una chica bastante dulce y también muy bonita.- Dijo Tai algo sonrojado.

- ¿No será que te gusta?- Dijo Matt molestando a su amigo, aunque algo feliz con toda la situación, talvez esa Catherine era el tipo de chica que Tai necesitaba ahora. Y algo así era lo que necesitaba Matt.

-Claro que no, tu sabes que yo…- Tai se sonrojo un poco pero antes de terminar esa respuesta Matt pudo notar como Tai se mordió la lengua y se ponía un poco serio- yo, no estoy pensando en chicas últimamente, tengo que concentrarme en otras cosas, la escuela, el futboll y sobretodo preocuparme del digimundo.

Matt sabía que eso era cierto pero no pensaba que eso iba a ayudar a Tai, era curioso que ambos se encontraran ese día, quizás obra del destino, Matt a veces, creía un poco en el destino, la mayoría de las veces no, pero después de la conversación con Sora el día de ayer, con la llegada de esa nueva chica y su carta, con el encuentro totalmente espontaneo y hasta incluso la invitación de su madre para que así el y Tai pudieran conversar, talvez el destino le estaba dando una señal.

-Tai hoy hable con Sora- Matt se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, fue la forma más espontanea que encontró, y ni se esforzó en pensarlo mucho, el rubio esperaba continuar, pero quería que su amigo le diera una señal para continuar.

-Si- dijo el moreno, fijando la vista en su amigo en vez del helado. Tai tenia total conocimiento que a Sora le gustaba Matt, y que desde el concierto de navidad, las cosas habían avanzado entre ellos, él mismo le había dado su apoyo a Sora.

- hablamos y le pedí formalmente que fuera mi novia.- Dijo el rubio, no encontraba otra forma de decirle las cosas a su amigo, sentía que la mejor forma en estos casos era ser directo, nadie, ni el mismo estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Tai a Sora, si bien todos sabían que entre ellos había una "química", ninguno de los dos había hecho algo, Sora había estado enamorada de Tai, eso lo sabía, pero este nunca le dijo lo que sentía. De un día para otro Matt se dio cuenta que él también tenía sentimientos por la amiga de ambos, lo lamentaba, había decidido mantenerse al margen y no hacer caso, seguramente era algo pasajero, pensó, pero cuando Sora se le declaro aquel día de navidad, y cuando también le dijo que Tai la había apoyado, pensó que ambos tenían que hacerle caso a sus sentimientos. Vio como el moreno lo miro por unos segundos con una expresión en blanco, Matt no sabía que pensaba.

-Eso es grandioso Matt- le felicito Tai con una sonrisa express cuando salió de ese "mini-trance" ¿Acaso había sido un mini-trance? O acaso el mismo había sido el que sentía que el tiempo avanzaba de forma más lenta y solo por eso pudo notar esos segundos en que su amigo había quedado en blanco. Tk solía decirle que el tiempo pasaba más lento cuando uno no tenía un buen momento, por primera vez, el Ishida pudo reconocer cuan cierto había sido su hermano con esa frase.

El tiempo paso y Tai se dio cuenta que era un poco difícil aceptar la nueva relación de sus amigos, pensaba que quizás todo el mundo tenía razón y que él si tenía sentimientos por Sora y que había sido estúpido por no haberle dicho antes y ahora, ahora ya era tarde, hubiera sido fácil decirle a Sora de sus sentimientos y que le pidiera que tomara una decisión, tal vez ella aceptaba y dejaba a su novio, pero, este no era cualquier novio, era Matt, su mejor amigo, y Tai no podía ser egoísta, no podía dañarlo, sería imposible hacer eso sin pensar en este. Y si de algo estaba seguro es que no quería ser un mal amigo, no con él, ni tampoco con ella.

Pero no era fácil, todo el mundo estaba preocupado por Tai, su hermana, Izzy, Joe,Davis, también Ken,Yolei y Cody, incluso sus compañeros y el resto de los jugadores de su equipo de Futbol, era como si todos le tuvieran penan, como si todos supieran lo doloroso que era la situación para él, Tai pudo notar como sus amigos no querían dejarlo solo, Izzy empezó a invitarlo más seguido y a ir a verlo en la semana, Davis lo invitaba a jugar futbol con él y Ken muchas veces, Kari no paraba de decirle que quería que lo acompañara a distintas atracciones y lugares en Odaiba, también su familia no lo regañaba por nada y le dejaban comer más porciones de comida, Tai pensó que Kari probablemente le había dicho a su padres lo que pasaba. Tambien el resto de sus amigos lo invitaban a menudo por cosas a las cuales él nunca se hubiera imaginado, como Tk, este lo habia llamado para que jugaran basquetbol, ¿Desde cuando él podía jugar basquetbol? Era obvio que el deporte favorito de Tai era el futbol, el moreno incluso pensó que talvez era una excusa que Tk habia creado para hablar con él "Quizas algo de Matt, algo de Sora,talvez" y opto por aceptar la invitación, ya que a él ni le gustaba jugar el deporte del aro, pero si de verdad era importante para Tk tendría que ir. Aunque se sintió peor al ver que Tk simplemente estaba algo preocupado por él como el resto, fue así como se le ocurrió que tenía que conseguir una novia, sería el único medio para que los demás le dejaran de tener penar, el modo de distraerse, el modo de superar la relación de Matt y Sora.

-Catherine- Tai murmuro mientras conducía a su casa , pensar en cuando tenía 15 años le traía un monto de recuerdos, y definitivamente ella era uno de los más fuertes- Me pregunto como ira tu vida de vuelta en Francia- Tai tenía la costumbre de hablar a veces solo cuando conducía sin embargo no esperaba nunca una respuesta.

- Creo que me va mejor que a ti- Tai casi choca, vio a su lado y esa voz, ¡definitivamente era la de Catherine! Perdió un poco el control del auto y prácticamente cambio de pista como 3 veces, tuvo la suerte de que a esa hora las calles estaban prácticamente vacías y no tenía autos alrededor. Paro el auto un segundo para ver si no era su imaginación, pero cuando pudo ver bien , ya estacionado su auto, se dio cuenta que Catherine estaba sentada en el asiento de copitolo, ella, con su pelo rubio y lacio, con un abrigo rojo, como cuando la había conocido por primera vez, ese siempre había sido su color.

-¡¿Qué haces aca?!- le grito Tai, no podía evitar estar enojado y asustado, ¿Cómo es que había entrado en su auto? ¿Cómo había vuelto a Japón sin decirle?

-A mí también me da gusto verte- dijo la chica impresionantemente calmada, como si hubiera hablado con Tai ayer.

- Pe… pe…pero..- Tai no podía hablar, se esperaba todo, menos esto, menos ver a su ex de la nada en su auto.

-Bueno no esperaba más de ti, en verdad nunca me quisiste, no pensé que te daría gusto verme- dijo la rubia.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? – Le pregunto el moreno- Tú fuiste la que se fue, tú fuiste la que prefirió terminar conmigo, dijiste que una relación a distancia no funcionaria, yo te intente retener, pero ni siquiera me quisiste escuchar.- La chica rio.

-¿Todavía no lo entiendes?- le pregunto- Tai tu nunca me quisiste, nunca sentí que realmente estuvieras enamorado de mí, era obvio que no había posibilidad que nuestra relación sobreviviera, no estando ella.

-¿Ella?- pregunto el castaño.

-Me prometiste que le dirías, y veo que todavía no haces nada.

-Pero es que no… no puedo- Tai sabia a lo que Catherine se refería, se acordaba perfectamente lo que le había prometido, pero las cosas no habían cambiado desde que ella se fue, todavía podia hacer nada.

-Excusas- mascullo la francesa- sin previo aviso toco la puerta del auto, la abrió y se fue.

-¡Catherine!- Tai grito, bajo del auto e intento buscarla, pero por más que miro no la encontró, ¿Acaso era posible que desapareciera tan rápido? ¿De verdad era Catherine?

Mis queridos, este fue el primer capítulo, no será muy largo ya que simplemente tratara de Tai y los días previos a la fiesta de graduación, también tendrá muchos flashback, pensé que sería interesante y necesario escribirlo de ese modo para que la historia se desarrolle, quizás se me paso un poco la mano esta vez, pero intentare no ocuparlos de manera excesiva o innecesaria. Ya hay gran parte del capítulo siguiente escrito así que esperare a lo máximo una semana para publicarlo.

Sus opiniones y sugerencias siempre serán bien recibidas, no olviden expresarse

Nos leemos Monka


End file.
